When You Say You Love Me
by Ryouki's Slave
Summary: Kagura and Kyou are home alone for dinner leading to chaos. Hearts will be broken but can they be fixed or can anything really break beyond repair?


**Disclaimer: No...I own none of these magnificant characters...no matter how much I wish I did!**

**Oh God this is such an old story I'm embarassed to post it, but it's interesting to see how much my skills have grown.**

**When You Say You Love Me**

(Kyou - P.O.V.)

I sighed, blowing a stray orange hair from my eyes. All the racket in the kitchen was really getting to me; no, it was about to drive me nuts. Seriously.

'How many people does she think she's preparing a meal for? Ugh, that baka inoshishi.'

I rolled my eyes at the remembrance of everyone "ditching" me so I could spend some "quality time" with, with HER! Ok, what really happened was Yuki and Tohru decided to go on a date to see a new comedy that was out. Hah! As if that kuso nezumi even knew how to laugh. When did they become such a couple anyway? Oh yeah, last month. Man, I'd thought I was going to die with all of their lovey-dovey crap.

As for that cursed inu, he had gone to visit Ayame at his shop; some crap about Aya wanting to take his measurements for a new "special" outfit. Except whenever they talked about it, they just called it "the thing". I shuddered at the thought of what such a lecherous pair would most likely really be doing… alone. Ugh!

My head collapsed on the dinner table as I let out a groan of frustration, not to mention hunger. Oh, and that I wouldn't be able to eat edible food tonight. Why couldn't we just order out?

'Who cares where they went, they just left me alone with her. Kuso!'

Don't get me wrong. I don't hate Kagura. Actually, on the contrary I… Well, I thought I did hate her for always following me with those clear, puppy gray eyes, her visits, everything. But when she stopped hanging around so much and I overheard her and Tohru gabbing about a movie she'd seen with a bunch of guys, I began to feel different…. Hey shut up! Don't you people laugh at me or I'll snap you in two!

Not to mention, don't normal people know leaving a young male with raging hormones alone under the same roof as a cute girl is not safe? Geez, I wonder how that kuso nezumi can take it. Then again, he'd probably end up as a mouse before he got anywhere… Somehow I don't find that comforting.

"Oiiiiiiii! Is it done yet?" I called as my stomach let out another huge growl.

"Just a few more minutes, try to be patient Kyou-kun!" she responded cheerfully before asking, " Ne, do you think you could set the table for me, onegai? "

"How about iie? " I answered sarcastically.

What can I say; I enjoy pushing her buttons. Well, until she goes psychotic. Then it can get kind of dangerous, as in life threatening. I unfortunately learned that the hard way. Still, I'm alive; that counts doesn't it?

I heard the shoji door slide open as she stuck her head out with a smile, causing mouth-watering scents to waft into the room.

"Ky-ou, the sukiyaki is almost ready! Onegai set the tables; I can't do it all myself!" she said in a singsong, in such a way that I was painfully reminded of that brat, Momiji.

"Whatever…" I gave up; my methods hadn't been very effective lately.

"Voila!" Kagura cried, carrying out platters piled high with attractive food

"Oi, it's only the two of us, not a million people!" I growled, instantly regretting I said anything.

'Shit, she's going to kill me!' I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for what I knew would come. Still, minutes ticked by and nothing happened. Tentatively, I opened one eye to see her piling a plate high with food. She placed the plate in front of me and smiled another one of those goofy smiles of hers.

"Dig in, Kyou-kun! I made all your favorites!" she urged happily.

"There's so much!" I exclaimed, thoroughly overwhelmed.

"That's because the others will probably be hungry when they return, and be too tired to make anything of their own. So nyah!"

"Great reasoning. Whatever, I don't care." I muttered, trying to salvage my pride whilst snatching an onigiri off the plate she had presented to me and stuffing my mouth full of it.

She seemed to hesitate before cautiously sliding down in the spot next to me. She gazed at me deeply, like she could see all of me, though on several occasions she actually had… Still, the burning gaze of her beautiful gray eyes was making me uncomfortable and causing me to slowly lose my self-control.

'I-is she trying to make an advance on me? What should I do? If she really wants to-' My thoughts snapped off as a voice brought me back into reality.

" A-ano is it- does it taste good? " she stammered nervously, her eyes diverted to the floor as if there was something extremely interesting there.

I couldn't help letting out a sigh of relief. That wasn't what she had wanted.

'Kyou no hentai! You big baka!' I muttered to myself.

Actually, it was delicious; her culinary skills had no doubt improved. I didn't want to sound too eager or anything, so instead I just mumbled "It's…o-k."

Her face lit up like a light bulb as she beamed with pride " Honto? I'm so glad my love likes it!" she squealed in pure bliss.

" STOP!" I demanded in such a voice that surprised even me.

She flinched and asked in a tiny voice " Stop what, Kyou-kun? Are you ok? "

Was I ok? No, man, I was not ok. I exploded, revealing so many insecurities that I'd forgotten had ever existed. "STOP SAYING YOU LOVE ME, WHEN WE KNOW THAT IT'S NOT TRUE. YOUR SO-CALLED LOVE I S NAUGHT BUT PITY! YOU'RE NO KUSO BETTER THAN MY MUM! …………. YOU MAKE ME SICK!" I screamed angrily.

She began to tremble as tears streamed down her face. "YOU LIE! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYONE! I ALWAYS WILL!" she sobbed.

I should have stopped and put my arms around her to apologize or something. Instead, I acted like a drunk after his first drink, and kept having more, leading onto a road that could only end in personal destruction. "OH YEAH? THEN WHY'D THE HELL DID YOU REMOVE MY BEADS AND RUN AWAY FROM ME IN SHEER TERROR IF YOU LOVED ME SO DAMNED MUCH !" I yelled as my voice started growing hoarse.

She was sobbing so hard she was gasping now but she managed to choke out "I-I'm so, so s-sorry I n-never me-meant to h-hurt y-you!"

I wasn't done just yet. Oh no, I was going for the big one. "YEAH? WELL YOU

KNOW WHAT? I HATE YOU! YOU, YOU CAN GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE!"

That did it. She tremblingly stood up, ripped open the front door and stumbled into the starlit evening before turning to face me with pure agony written on her facial features. Her voice trembled at first but she stood firm and said, "Fine. I'll leave and never come back, since that is what you desire so much! Farewell Kyou." The she turned and walked away.

"She's gone, she's really gone and it's all my fault! Shit!" I muttered, sliding into a hangover of sheer remorse. My head fell into my hands and sobs slowly began to surface.

'Why are you crying? Isn't her absence what you wanted, what you truly desired?' a sinister voice inside of me asked.

"Iie…. I…she annoyed me, but-but I never actually wanted her to leave!" I confessed to whatever deity was still listening to me after all the wrongs I've committed.

'Iie… really now…I thought you…hated her!' the foul voice in my head whispered sending a chill down my spine.

"IIE I LOVE HER! I LOVE HER, YOU HEAR ME, LORD? I LOVE HER WITH ALL MY WRETCHED HEART!" I yelled, pounding my fist on the table with just enough force that it didn't snap in two. I slumped in exhaustion and began panting profusely.

'Well then…why didn't you tell her that instead of screaming such things at her?' Now the voice didn't sound evil so much as sympathetic.

I placed my head back in my hands "I don't know… but now it's …too late … She hates me!" I wept.

'Does she really? After going through hell and back to love you like she did…I doubt it… You should find her and tell her if you feel so strongly about it.'

"I-I can't! What if she really doesn't love me anymore? What then?" I raved in despair.

'Coward! Do it or you will regret it for the rest of your life!' the voice screamed in my head.

" I CAN'T!"

'YOU CAN!'

"I CAN'T!"

"YOU WILL!"

"ALRIGHT, DAMNIT. I WILL!"

My conscious had me defeated as I slowly picked myself up to go find her and tell her the truth. My stomach churned with butterflies as I tripped out the door and stumbled down the path, wondering what in the world I was going to say to her. I glanced in front of me and my heart froze. There she was right in front of me, her back was faced towards me and I began to perspire in nervous anticipation.

"You're…finally here ….I was …beginning to think…that…you wouldn't come…" I heard her feathery voice whisper as she slowly turned to face me.

I had my eyes diverted in shame and in fear, but slowly I raised them and stared into hers. Oh, they were prettiest shade of gray I had ever seen! My mind was completely blank. I had no idea what to say; all I could do was stare at her, those pretty eyes and that serene face, though she didn't seem to mind.

"I- um, I'm r-r-really sor-" I tried to apologize as she began to step towards me.

"Shhhh…it's alright," she hushed before cupping my face with her soft hands "Kyou-kun… I will always love you. Even when you hurt me - and you really did- I still love you. All of you. Never forget that." Her voice rang like music as she gently pressed her lips to mine. I swear I never tasted anything so …sweet and soft. I wanted to go further, but she broke it.

Two tears sprinkled down her face and onto my cheeks. Still, they weren't hot, steaming tears of agony, but the sweet cool ones of pure joy and love. It was then I knew I had no reason to doubt her love; it was there. It had always been…

I closed my eyes to hold in the tears that insisted on leaking out and held her close to me.

" I truly am sorry, Kagura. I do love you too and… I always will… But… you waited here for me…why?" I asked, pulling away, slightly confused.

"Because…I know you…" she smiled such a contagious grin that I joined her with a shy one of my own.

"Oh, you do now, don't you?" I remarked, arching an eyebrow playfully.

"Hai, I do," she giggled

"Then you should know I'm ready to go home and finish eating. I'm hungry!" As if on cue, my stomach let out a ferocious growl.

She let out a tinkling laugh and nodded. "Hai, I figured you would be. Let's go." Then she gently slid her small, creamy hand into mine.

I made no complaint, just gave it a tight squeeze before placing a light peck on her cheek. I couldn't help chuckling when I saw her blush in the dim moonlight. I was happier than I had been in a long time when I headed home that night, with my angel at my side.

**Yep that was my first ever fic..kinda plotless I know and where did Kyou's outburst come from, I don't know...I wrote this two years ago, but my friends insisted I post it so here it is.**


End file.
